PROJECT SUMMARY: PREVENTION CENTER SHARED RESOURCE (PCSR) The goal of the Prevention Center Shared Resource (PCSR) is to facilitate transdisciplinary, collaborative research within the Consortium, focused on better understanding the contributions of behavior/lifestyle modification, nutrition, physical activity, and obesity to cancer development, prognosis, and survivorship. Centrally located at Fred Hutch (FH), the PCSR accomplishes this by providing Consortium investigators access to well-trained staff and a full-service research facility (over 10,000 nsf) that contains a Research Clinic (RC), Exercise Research Center (ERC), and Human Nutrition Lab (HNL). The RC is staffed with medical personnel who can perform clinical assessments, collect biospecimens (including various biopsies), and obtain detailed anthropometry. The ERC conducts exercise training and testing, including VO2 max, spirometry, and indirect calorimetry. Trained exercise physiologists are available to help investigators design tailored exercise programs and to oversee exercise sessions for study participants. The HNL provides comprehensive support for the conduct of human feeding studies as well as the food component of behavioral and community nutrition intervention studies. Services include study diet design, food production and delivery, meal service, data collection, and study participant management and monitoring according to diet intake protocols. The PCSR also provides training and certification for technical staff and serves as a support resource and training facility for investigators, post-doctoral and clinical fellows, and students interested in exercise science and nutrition research. Given the increasing number of individuals in the US affected by cancer, it is of great importance to identify causes of cancer that are preventable and ways to improve the quality of life among cancer survivors. The long-term goal of the PCSR is to maintain itself as a unique, cutting-edge resource for the Consortium, to facilitate advances in our knowledge of the behavioral/lifestyle, nutritional, physical activity, and obesity-related contributors to cancer development, prognosis, and survivorship.